With continuous development of mobile terminals, the mobile terminals such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a tablet computer have appeared on the market. The mobile terminal can be used basically at any time and any place, and therefore becomes a tool on which people rely for communication. An application of a high and new technology to the mobile terminal greatly enriches application functions and operation manners of the mobile terminal, which makes the mobile terminal become an indispensable tool in daily life and work. Particularly, after a touchscreen technology is applied to the mobile terminal, a user can more conveniently operate the mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal is more user-friendly. For example, the user can answer or reject an incoming call by gently sliding on a touchscreen.
The touchscreen technology brings great convenience to the user, but meanwhile sensitive perception of the touchscreen also easily causes a misoperation. Generally, the mobile terminal is placed at a position within easy reach of the user, for example, inside a bag or a trouser pocket. However, the user is in a motion state for most time, and if a touchscreen of the mobile terminal continuously keeps in an unlocked state, an incorrect touch easily occurs on the touchscreen and triggers a misoperation, for example, incorrectly dialing, incorrectly deleting an SMS message, or incorrectly accessing a network and using traffic. In a severe case, a loss of important information may be caused.